The Last Shadows
by Youko Kasuga
Summary: Loud moans in the distance, monsters roaming the streets. Can Kagome survive life in Raccoon City? [Wild Xover][Mystery Pairing!]
1. Saying Goodbye

I know, I know I shouldn't be starting another story until the others are finished, but I couldn't help it! Sorry sorry sorry, I'll work on the others as soon as I get this one off my chest. 

Oh and FYI This is another mystery crossover, hopefully it will be even more surprising than the others .

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places used in this story

xOx

Chapter 1: Destiny

xOx

"It all over!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his trademark sword, the tetsusaiga, down on Naraku's head. At the same time Sesshoumaru's tenseiga cut a healing arch through the air, sending the restorative powers into tetsusaiga's blow. Normally the tenseiga would heal, but when combined with the tetsusaiga, it served to disable Naraku's regenerative properties.

Naraku's cry tore through the air as his body disintegrated without hope of ever repairing. In his place stood the dark souls of many demons and the one of his defiled human spirit. Onigumo.

"Kagome! You're up!" Sango yelled as they flew overhead the scene on Kilala's back, to keep from being caught in the blow.

"Right!" Kagome said as she pushed off Kilala's back, already ready for whatever might happen. She closed her eyes. "May the gods forgive you." She said, landing in the middle of the cluster of souls.

The moment the solid body fell to the ground, each and every one of the souls began to seep into her body, eager to control this 'weak' human. Kagome screamed with the effort of holding her own power back, because if any of the souls detected it, all would be lost.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had to be held back by both Miroku and Sesshoumaru to keep from going to her aid.

"Fool! She has to complete this part of his destruction by herself. Should you go to help her, your body would be taken as well." Sesshoumaru growled out.

Inuyasha only calmed slightly, watching intently as the last of the souls eased into Kagome's body. Kagome nodded once, signaling the next stage.

Shippou ran forward. Now in his preteens and much stronger after training under Kyosuke, the Kitsune Lord of the east. "Fox fire!" He yelled, encasing Kagome in a barrier so that none of the souls could escape once the purification began.

Miroku drove his staff into the ground and began to pray, adding a spiritual barrier around Shippou's fire as a precaution and so as to keep Kagome's powers from destroying any of their demon friends. Every precaution had to be made in order to destroy Naraku forever.

Inside the barriers Kagome watched for the signal. When she saw Miroku sit she began her part of the battle; the purification.

She dropped her control of the barrier around her power and her eyes began to glow white. "Naraku, you've met the end of your despicable ways! It's time for you to rest!" She yelled as all of her miko power flowed freely inside of the barriers. She could hear the screams of the demonic souls, and she could see as the shadowy masses were torn asunder by her power. She held onto consciousness long enough to witness the destruction of the last demonic soul before she let her miko powers recede back inside her body. Now there stood only one, soul, pure as can be. This was Onigumo.

It seemed that as soon as Kagome's purifying powers loosened it's hold, the soul became tainted once more. Kagome sighed. "I had hoped that you would be purified and we could just let you go...I've never killed a human..." She said, closing her eyes.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, revealing their fiery depths. They burned with determination. "But there's a first time for everything." She mumbled as she took a step forward, reaching out for the soul. It tried to escape, but in the small confined space it had no where to go, and soon ended up clasped in Kagome's hands.

Kagome watched in awe as the soul, something she shouldn't be able to touch, squirmed in her hands as if pleading for mercy. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled the soul into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to it, and like magic, it stilled, knowing that all was over.

In a flash a blinding blue light ripped through both barriers destroying the soul and everything around it. Smoke and dust floated high in the air from the explosion. No one could see inside the cloud.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running straight into the cloud without fear for himself.

His red figure was soon seen carrying her small form out and all of her concerned (This Sesshoumaru is not concerned for a human!) allies to rush to her side.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking her lithe form slightly. "Damnit Kagome wake up!"

Two exhausted saphhire eyes opened and a smile formed on her face. "It's...It's all over." She said, holding up the completed Shikkon Jewel.

"Okaa-san! Don't leave me!" Cried Shippou, his fluffy tail rigid from anxiousness.

"Inuyasha, Shippou. Kagome is no doubt asleep from exertion. She just needs rest." said Kikyou, the now alive, priestess.

Everyone watched in awe as Kikyou, who used to be filled with jealousy and rage at the mention of Kagome's name, headed back towards the village.

Inuyasha followed her slowly, with a horrible feeling in his chest. 'I hope you're right Kikyou...' He thought as the heavens opened and let the rain fall upon them all...

xOx

Two weeks later

xOx

"You will stop your annoying pacing this instant, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"And if I don't!" Inuyasha bit back, eager to start a fight with his elder brother.

"Then I will simply make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Listen mutt face, if you start a fight and hurt Kagome then I --"

"Inuyasha..."

Everyone in the hut froze, turning their attention towards the two sapphire eyes in the center of the hut.

"Sit..."

Inuyasha crashed into the floorboards with a thud, muttering curse words as Kagome began to sit up. She stretched and yawned, working the kinks out of her stiff joints. She paused as the mat swung open and Shippou stepped in, carrying a bucket of water.

The moment he saw his Okaa-san sitting up, all other things ceased, the bucket dropped, and sloshed water all over Kouga. He didn't hear the wolf's yell, all he saw was Kagome open her arms and the smile on her face.

Everyone watched as Shippou launched himself at Kagome, crying out all his fears for her as she petted his head with a smile.

Sango smiled. "It's good to see you awake Kagome-chan."

"It's about time, human. If you had slept any longer I would have had resorted to beating the half-breed for entertainment." Sesshoumaru said, and if one looked close enough they could see the relief hidden behind his icy mask.

Kagome grinned at him. "Sorry, I didn't know that it would take so much outta me." She said smiling.

"Well, now that Naraku is outta the way you won't have to worry about that ever again Kagome. As my mate you won't have to worry about much of anything." Kouga said with a grin of masculine pride on his face.

Kagome's grin faltered "Aheheh, yeah about that, Kouga-"

"There's no need to be nervous anymore Kagome. " He said, holding her hands.

"Get your paws off her you stinking wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, getting up from his sitting position.

"As much as I would love to stay, We still have yet to finish the last step of this plan." Sesshoumaru said coolly, glaring daggers at Inuyasha and Kouga.

The room grew quiet as Kagome looked down at the crying Shippou, trying her best not to cry herself.

"Umm...am I missing something here?" Asked Ginta, who, along with Hakkaku, had helped to destroy Naraku's minions.

Kaede, who had been silent, nodded. "Aye. Ye are missing quite the large picture."

Kagome nodded, wiping her eyes. "When Inuyasha makes his wish, the jewel will go back inside my body." Kagome said.

"'Go back inside'? You mean the jewel came from you, sis?" Asked Hakkaku.

Kagome nodded.

"So what's the big deal? Are you worried that demons will start coming after you even more?" Kouga asked, and was no doubt going to add something about him protecting her when she shook her head.

"Spit it out, woman." Sesshoumaru said, ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

"When the jewel goes back into my body, I'll..." Kagome's voice caught in her throat as a tear fell from her eye. She hugged Shippou closer to her body.

"It will be easier for you all, if you know that. Kagome is not from these times." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded. "I'm from 500 years in the future. I know it's hard to believe, but...It's the truth. " Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She paused for a moment to calm her breathing before continuing. "And when the jewel goes back into my body, I'll be sent back home..." Kagome said, looking at the two halves of the jewel.

The entire room was quiet. Miroku had wrapped his arms around Sango, comforting her as she cried into his robes silently. Shippou's body was shaking with his heavy sobs. Inuyasha was glaring at the floor.

Kouga was the first to speak. "But...even if you do go...won't you be able to come back?" Kouga asked, his voice desperate. He watched as her eyes lowered again and even more tears began to fall from them.

Kouga sat back, understanding now. Even Sesshoumaru was quiet with the news.

Kagome's tears slowed somewhat and her wet eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru. "So you'll understand if I'm not in a rush to make any wishes." She said

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood. "I will retrieve Rin and Jaken. They will want to see you before you go." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and left the hut without another word.

It wasn't long before their cheer had returned, even though it still hung heavy in everyone's hearts. They were determined to make the most of their time together.

But it seemed like the jewel had it's own plans.

xOx

Kagome watched as three little children played together in the fields. Further off to the side Shippou and Rin sat, cuddling each other in a gentle embrace. She smirked, if Sesshoumaru saw them now Rin wouldn't be able to come outside for months and Shippou would have a few wounds to nurse

She turned her attention back to the children playing in the field and her smirk faded a little. Little Mai was Inuyasha and Kikyou's daughter. She had short black hair from Kikyou and the golden eyes from Inuyasha, not to mention his wildness. She was currently riding on Jin's back while Jun giggle merrily. Jin, was a boy and Jun was a girl, both of whom had jet black hair and one brown eye and one violet eye. They were the twins of Sango and Miroku. Both of the little children were gentle, and Kagome wondered what they would be like when they grew up. Would either of them have Sango's fierce temper, or Miroku's lecherous habits?

Kagome sighed. Today was her 21st birthday and what did she have to show for it? Just a bunch of crazy friends and a strangly active sacred jewel.

Kagome pulled the pulsing jewel out of her pocket and held it in her hand, watching as it's pulse quickened. She became aware of a presence to her side.

"You can't wait forever, you know."

Kagome's head whipped to the side to see a beautiful woman dressed in ancient armor. Her blue eyes held a slight tinge of despair, like something was paining her constantly.

"Mi-Midoriko?" Kagome asked, remembering the face of the woman in the cave near Sango's village.

Midoriko nodded. "It is I."

Kagome turned and bowed so deep that her head touched the ground. Her insides were in turmoil. What had she meant when she said ' You can't wait forever?'

Midoriko smiled softly and leaned down, placing her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Rise child. Truly it is I who should be bestowing you with honor, for you have kept me pure for so long."

Kagome looked up and stood at Midoriko's wishes. "You mean...the jewel right?"

Midoriko nodded. Her face slowly lost it's smile. "Though, I come to you for a different reason. It is time for you to make your wish, I have allowed you to stay in these peaceful times so that saying goodbye would notbe so hard, but you have no more time left here. You have other things to do." She said quietly.

Kagome was fighting to keep from crying in front of her. "But why? What else could I have to do? Naraku is dead, the jewel is complete and I keep it out of harm's way. What else can I do?" Kagome asked, her voice desperate.

Midoriko watched her silently. "Naraku is dead here, in the past. But this is not the only dimension where he has existed. He also exists in your time frame, reincarnated anew." She said.

Kagome froze. "Naraku has been in Tokyo this entire time? But how come I haven't found out? What else could he possibly do to the world? WHY CAN'T HE STAY DEAD?"

Midoriko shook her head. "Not Tokyo. It was never said that Naraku exists in Tokyo, just that he exists in your time frame." She said.

Kagome looked up, a bit of relief spreading through her chest. Her family was safe. But still, she would have to leave them again. "If he isn't in Tokyo, then where is he?"

Midoriko's smile returned. "Do not worry. You will find out soon enough. The deadline for the wish is tonight. Choose wisely." With that said, she disappeared, leaving Kagome to cry alone.

xOx

Later that Day

xOx

Everyone stood at the shrine for the shikkon jewel, in a circle. Ginta, Hakkaku, and the newlyweds Ayame and Kouga were quiet, along with their son Kiba. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken where also there, Rin was bravely trying to keep in her tears. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kikyou, Kaede, Jin, Jun and Mai finished the circle. Kagome stood in the center.

"It's time Inuyasha, the wish is yours to make, but you have to make it now, before midnight." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha stepped forward, but Shippou ran past him, hugging Kagome. Even though he was as tall as she was, he still hugged her tight, lifting her from the ground slightly. Kagome smiled at him, kissing him on the forehead. She let go of him and picked up her yellow sack. "I'll never forget you...I'll never forget any of you." Kagome said,.

Shippou nodded. "I won't forget you either, 'kaa-san." He murmured, backing away into the circle. "Sorry Inuyasha., you can go ahead now."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he looked at the jewel silently. A dry chuckle came forth. "Keh, after all this time. After all we've done to get this jewel, I can't even think of a wish." He said. He looked up at Kagome's tear stained face. "Here, you deserve it the most Kagome. After what you told us, you've still got a hard road ahead of you..."

Kagome hesitated a step, but took the jewel from his hands. "I know what to wish for." She said stepping back to her position. She clasped the jewel in her hands and closed her eyes.

Dear Gods, I ask only that you provide all of my friends and family, with long,happy  
livesand that this wish carry on through all generations of their children.

Everyone watched as the jewel began to glow faintly. It floated into the air above Kagome and burst open, swirling around all of the people in the circle. Kagome watched through teary eyes as a familiar presence entered her body and a soft voice whispered it's thanks in her ear.

She felt a sense of weightlessness, akin to the feeling of traveling through the well. She saw that things were getting darker, that the faces of her friends were fading. The sound of crying was fading out to the sound of a fire crackling. She closed her eyes, unable to witness their sorrow any longer.

"Goodbye everyone..."

xOx

There, how about that for a first chapter . It took me two days because I wanted it to be really long, but I hope it's as good a quality as my other works.


	2. Now or Never

Okay, I'm already working on chapter two, and I know I should be working on something else but...I CAN'T HELP IT.

Writer's block is literally kicking my ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this story.

xOx

Chapter 2: Now or Never

xOx

A dark figure walked through the dirty streets, almost as if unaware of the chaos behind him, burning cars, small explosions. Moans of pain in the distance. He seemed to be looking for something, for anything to prove that he wasn't on some other planet. Anything to prove that he hadn't died and gone to hell.

It seemed like so long since the final battle. Since he had freed the world from his former idol. He and his friends had grown rather distant, but he couldn't blame them. It's not like he was the most social person in the world. Cid had left them not long after the final battle, along with Yuffie and Cait Sith. He had missed them for a while, but eventually got over it. After that Red XIII had left to go be with his people.

Vincent had been the next to leave, gone back to the mountains to live in solitude. Barret and Tifa were the only ones who stayed with him in Midgar, or should he say, Gaia, as it was now called.

But even then something was missing, someone was missing. He didn't have to ask who it was, he knew that his mind was still mourning Aerith. Tifa had been understanding at first, then she slowly began to get worse and worse, constantly complaining that he was always moping around, or that he never paid her enough attention.

It all became to much for him, he was so caught up in his grief that he never noticed that thoughts of suicide were plaguing his mind. Of course he'd never do it, but the fact that he had even contemplated it was beyond reason.

The man shook his head. Now was not the time for reminiscing. He needed to find out where he was and how to get back to Gaia as soon as possible. Today was his 25th birthday and he liked to spend it at the lake where Aerith's body rested.

A crashing noise brought him out of his thoughts completely. He looked around for a moment before realizing that the sound was coming from behind him. His mako-enhanced eyes widened at the sight of the bloody woman that was heading his way, arms outstretched, reaching for him.

"What happened? Are you alright!" He asked as he placed his sword back in it's holder and rushed to her, ready to help. When he got to her he had to catch her to keep her from falling and his eyes widened at the sight of her mangled body.

Flesh hung from her bones, but the blood around it had already congealed, leaving a grotesque sight to his eyes. Her face was covered in blood and her eyes where completely white.

"Oh my god...What happened to you?" He asked, looking at her in disgust as some of her flesh pulled off when he tried to help her stand, he dropped her in his confusion.

She crawled back to him, and one bloody hand reached for him, wrapping around his boot. A moan ground it's way from her throat. He was in the middle of pulling out a potion to heal her when she launched herself at his leg, intent on ripping the flesh from bone. He backed away, watching in horror as she crawled towards him, moaning and reaching for him.

The sound of more moans echoed in the distance and he looked up to see even more people heading his way in various speeds. The only thing they held in common was the fact that all of them were bloody and mangled like the woman...They were all...dead.

He realized this in horror as a man, who had two of four limbs ripped off and half of the flesh on his face torn, hanging from a thin strip of skin. "What's going on here?" He mumbled to himself as he turned around, only to find more people rushing at him from that direction.

He turned and looked at the building that he stood infront of, instantly rushing to the door. He nearly cried out in frustration when he realized that it was locked. Quickly, he ripped his sword from his back and thrust it through the keyhole, pushing the door open and pushing it back closed. He only had time to push a small table infront of it before he heard banging on the door.

After what seemed like hours, he had barricaded the front door successfully. Although he could still hear the moans and the banging of the zombies right outside the door, he allowed himself to rest for a moment. He was confused, and a little disoriented, but there was one thing he knew for sure.

He needed to escape soon.

xOx

Kagome tore down the alleyway, breathing harshly as she heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching her. She took a right turn, feeling the tears sting her eyes as thoughts of her death rang in her head. 'This can't be the end can it?' She thought as she turned again, unaware that she was leading herself into a dead end.

Just five minutes earlier she had been wandering the streets of this destroyed town, looking for some clue as to where she was. Just when she had found a dirty old newspaper, she had heard it.

The sound of ripping flesh...

It was a sound often heard in the Sengoku Jidai, but the thought of it here with no Inuyasha made chills run down her spine. Eager to put some distance between herself and the sound she turned around, only to step on an old pop can, crushing it, and causing a noise that rang loud in her ears. The disgusting sound of tearing flesh stopped and the sound of growling came from behind a upturned car not far away.

Two, large dogs, bloody and torn walked out from behind the car, blood dripping from their bared fangs. Then a third stepped out from behind the car, with a human heart clenched between it's jaws. She hadn't wasted another moment.

So that was how she had gotten into this predicament, being chased by three blood thirsty dogs. She turned another corner and instantly regretted it, seeing the brick wall that blocked her way. She kept running anyway, looking for something, anything.

"There!" Kagome screamed in relief as she spotted a window not too far up for her to reach. Hope burst in her chest as she looked at the dumpster that was placed just right for her to make the jump. She only hoped that she made it in the window quick enough to close it before the two dogs got in as well.

The time was on her before she knew it. She had it timed just right and made it on top of the dumpster and took the two steps to the edge before launching herself at the window sill. For a split second, she though she had a firm grip, but not a moment later her right hand slipped on a large shard of glass. She screamed, but held on tight with her other hand. With one hand damaged and dripping blood onto the three fiendish dogs, she could do nothing but hold herself there as long as possible and think something up.

She only lasted for a few minutes before her arms grew weary of holding her weight. Tears began to stream out of her eyes as she envisioned her death, being ripped asunder by a pair of hungry dogs. How ironic that both times she entered a new land some sort of dog tried to kill her.

"I...I don't want to die!" She cried out, feeling as her grip loosened more and more until the point where she was only holding on with the tips of her fingers.

All sound and sight seemed to stop as her fingers finally slipped on her own blood and her body plunged downwards towards the awaiting jaws of the two dogs. The only thing that seemed real was the wind as it rushed by her ears.

xOx

The sound of a scream was what made Cloud finally get up. Someone was in trouble and he needed to get there, fast. Pictures of the bloodied woman flew across his mind as he ran, unattaching the Buster sword from his back. Whoever this was wasn't going to end up like that woman.

"I...I don't want to die!" said a voice.

Cloud's heart began to beat frantically in his chest as he practically ripped open the door nearest to him, intent on reaching this person before she was killed. As soon as he stepped into the room he saw the tips of someone's fingers slip over the edge. His heart stopped for a split second and before he knew it, he was hanging half way out of the window, reaching for the hand.

Kagome felt her body jerk in the air, and was startled to see a large, gloved hand clasped over her own. Her eyes, wide and wet, looked up to see two eyes almost identical to her own in color, except they had a strange...glow...

Cloud pulled the woman up through the window easily, and set her down onto the floor wordlessly. But the moment his hands left her waist she crumbled to the ground, holding her head with bloody hands. He watched her, as she sat there on the floor, sobbing her heart out, feeling a little akward at how to comfort her. How do you comfort a person who was nearly ripped to shreds by a trio of undead canines?

But soon he realized that he didn't need to comfort her. She had already stopped crying, and was in the process of pulling herself together. She stood up slowly and opened those big blue eyes to him, muttering a soft apology. She clasped her hands infront of her and gave him a deep bow. "Th-thank you...for saving me." She said, cheeks red.

"No problem." He said, scratching the back of his head. "My name's Cloud. And you are?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Kagome..." She said, shaking his hand.

There was a pause before either of them spoke again. The sound of banging began to get a little louder.

"So, Kagome, Do you know where we are?" Cloud asked.

At that, she remembered the crumpled newspaper in her skirt pocket. "No, but I found this the moment before those dogs found me." She said, looking at it. "My english is a little rough, but I think it says we're in Raccoon City." She said, handing it to him.

Cloud looked over the newspaper, unable to read any of the foreign language. "Raccoon City? Well...I know we're nowhere near Gaia." He said.

"Gaia?" Kagome asked, raising a brow. "Where's that?"

"Gaia...Well, it used to be named Midgar, but after it was destroyed by the comet we renamed it Gaia. I know it must have been in the news all over the planet. You haven't heard?"

"Comet, what comet? Come to think of it. I've never heard of Midgar, or Gaia for that matter." Kagome said tapping her chin with a finger.

Cloud frowned slightly. "Maybe you were affected by the spread of lifestream and got amnesia or something...Everyone knows all about the comet destroying Midgar." He said.

"Nope...I've been in Japan all of my life." She said, honestly.

The banging sound grew even louder.

Kagome looked past him, worried. "What on earth is that noise? It's really creepy." She said.

Cloud frowned and went to go check on the barricade. Kagome followed him silently, waiting for him to explain.

"This town...I don't know how or why, but it's full of...walking corpses..." He said. "I know it's hard to believe, but I saw it myself. This entire town is undead. We may be the only two live people here."

Kagome watched him, not sure whether or not to believe him. 'I suppose I have seen things just like that in the Sengoku Jidai..but it's so hard to believe...' She said, watching as he checked the barricade. "So you're saying that...the people banging on that door are...zombies?" She asked.

Just then all sound stopped. For what couldn't have been more than a minute, all was still on the other side of the door. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"What, do you think happened?" Kagome asked, stepping forward.

"Kagome, GET BACK!" Cloud yelled, grabbing her out of the way just as the door flung open, pushing aside the barricade. A horde of zombies began rushing through the door, arms outstretched and mouths open.

Kagome and Cloud rushed back up the stairwell, barely ahead of the mob of walking corpses.

"Keep going up! We'll escape from the roof!" Cloud yelled.

Kagome didn't have the breath to reply, but she did as she was told, heading up four flights of stairs before throwing open the door and running onto the roof. Cloud was right behind her. He slammed the door shut and slid the heavy lock into place.

Kagome was busy looking for somewhere to get down, maybe get to the streets to get out of the town. Kagome approached the ledge. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my god..." She mumbled.

The street below them was barely visible beneath the thousands of zombies, all piling towards the same door, each eager to get a part of the two humans. Cloud stared down at all off them, looking at the waves of mutilated bodies. He pulled Kagome back from the edge. He looked around to all the other buildings, seeing that they were all just out of jumping distance. He growled in frustration.

Kagome turned around, looking around for something that would get them across. "Hey look! Maybe we could use that ladder over there to climb across to one of the other building!" Kagome said, running to get it, trying not to hesitate since it was next the the door they had just exited. The door that seemed two pushes shy of being torn down.

Cloud nodded and went to assist her immediatly picking out the closest building and sliding it across. "It reaches!" He said, hope bursting in his chest as he tested his weight on it. When he was satisfied it wouldn't drop them into the crowd of zombies he turned back to Kagome.

"It's now or never." 


End file.
